


1 Unread Message From Unknown Number

by orphan_account



Series: Subscriber Cannot Be Reached [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, All Dialogue, Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here at the Royal Oak. Please pick me up"</p><p>"Not to be rude, but who's this?"</p><p>"nice. you had me worried there for a second, Sis"</p><p>"Sis? This is Tom."</p><p>In which Tom receives a message from an unknown number asking to be picked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9821) by iknowitainteasy. 
  * Inspired by [A Slip of the Finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667835) by [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal). 
  * Inspired by [Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811746) by [eBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eBob/pseuds/eBob), [K_K_TiBal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal). 



_OFC_

Tom

\---

 

 _**Feb. 14 2010 22:30** _

_Here at the Royal Oak. Please pick me up._

 

 ** _ **Feb. 14 2010 22:32**_**  

Not to be rude. But who's this?

 

 _ **Feb. 14 2010**   **22:35**_  

_nice. you had me worried there for a second, Sis._

 

 **_**Feb. 14 2010 22:38** _ **

Sis? This is Tom. 

 

__**Feb. 14 ** _ **2010**_**  22:41** _ _

_Duude, I'm so so sorry! Just checked the number and realized this! Sorry for bothering your sleep or whatever it was that you were doing._

__  
__ _**Feb. 14 ** _ **2010**_**  22:43** _

It's fine, I was just preparing for sleep when I recevied your text :)

* * *

__

_**Feb. 15 ** _ **2010**_**  10:50** _

Did you arrive home safe?

__

_**Feb. 15 2010 10:52** _ **  
**

_Hi! Mr. Wrong Number! :) thanks for your concern or curiosity? I did get home safe ;)_

 

 _**Feb. 15 2010 10:50** _

Hello! Miss Wrong Sent.I'm glad to know. You're welcome, I guess? :)

 

_**Feb. 15 2010 10:54** _

_Sorry for the late rep. Anyways I'm glad to be of service. I like your nickname for me ♥_

**_**Feb. 15 2010 10:54** _ **

_So from 1 to Simon Cowell in american idol how bored were you that you decided to text this mortal?_

_**Feb. 15 2010 10:55** _

hehe. I was just waiting for my friend to finish talking with our associates then I saw your number when I was deleting texts and decided to text you?

 

 _ **Feb. 15 2010 10:56**_  

_Boring! Come on! you got my hopes up that you would be utterly fascinating. Haven't you read fanfics of your OTP that feat. text fics?_

_**Feb. 15 2010 10:58**  _

Will you make me go to a coffee shop to receive paid coffee from your barista friend?

 

_**Feb. 15 2010 11:00** _ **  
**__

_Yes.Then somewhere along the way through our continous texting we'll fall in love and meet after various obstacles ;)_

_**  
**_

_**Feb. 15 2010**   **11:01**  _

I like that you like my nickname(?) for you. Guess I'll never know your name? 

 

_**Feb. 15 2010**    **11:01** _

_Stranger Danger_

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Feb. 15 2010**    **11:02** _

You wound me :'(

 

_**Feb. 15 2010**    **11:02**_

_Do I now? If it offers any comfort there are a lot of humans named Tom_

 

 _ **Feb. 15 2010**   **11:03**_  

But there is only one me ;)

 

_**Feb. 15 2010**   **11:04**_

_Of course, the similarities only end at your shared names. Just as how there are a lot of humans who share the same name as me_

_****Feb. 15 2010**    **11:04****_

You are oddly poetic...I think?

 

 _ **Feb. 15 2010**   **11:05**_

_It's what books and shows that emotionally compromises me do_

_**Feb. 15 2010**   **11:06**_

Is it weird that I am bothered by the fact that you stopped placing periods at the end of your texts?

 

 _ **Feb. 15 2010**   **11:06**_

_I think not, considering you are not bothered by the fact that we have now spent 16 minutes responding to each other despite the fact that only one of us knows the other's name._

_**Feb. 15 2010**   **11:08** _

Make that 18. Also the fact that we 'met' through purely accidental circumstances.

 

_**Feb. 15 2010**   **11:09**_

_19.I believe it's called serendipity ;)_

___ _

_**Feb. 15 2010**   **11:10**_

Sorry! My friend just gave me the eye, I think he's on to me not listening at all. Text you later :*

* * *

  _ **Feb. 19 2010 22:30**_

8664.I'm so sorry it took me so long to message you :( forgive me?

 

_**Feb. 19 2010 22:30** _

_It's fine, I understand how utterly embarrassed you were that you evaded me for 5 days, after accidentally kissing me via text_

_**Feb. 19 2010 22:32** _

8666\. accidentally?

 

 _**Feb. 19 2010 22:33** _

_8667\. Oh my God! you did that on purpose? patience, grasshopper!_

_**Feb. 19 2010 22:34** _

8668\. Just went back to my last message sent to you...

 

 _**Feb. 19 2010 22:34** _

I *am* so sorry, I was panicking at that time!! Please don't think I'm propositioning you or something :'(

 

 _ **Feb. 19 2010 22:35**  _ 

_8669\. Dude, chill! I was just joking...jesting you_

_**Feb. 19 2010 22:35** _ _  
_

I understood it at joking.

 

 **_Feb. 19 2010 22:36_ **

_8670\. I'm sorry? are we now even then?_

_**Feb. 19 2010 22:37** _ _  
_

8671\. Yup

 

_**Feb. 19 2010 22:38**  _

_8672\. Sorry, starting to get sleepy, in case  you are still unaware I like you, platonically ;) sweet dreams._

_**Feb. 19 2010 22:40** _ _  
_

8674\. sweet dreams to you too :)

* * *

**_Feb. 20 2010 10:10_ **

_Okay, so I got tired rereading our previous conversations._

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:11** _

_Also I noticed that you have evaded some of my questions!_

 

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:12** _

_I stop keeping count of the minutes we share texting each other_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:12**  
_

_The fact that you could keep me distracted is an amazing feat._

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:12** _

_If we went by my friends' standards, which is high btw._

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:12**  
_

_On a completely unrelated note, I just remembered that you were not at all worried if you had accidentally kissed a person of the same gender via text..._

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:13**  
_

_Which is fine btw, I have no problems with the preffered sexuality of people... in case I accidentally offended you_

__

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:13** _

_This is a great way to practice typing fast you know?_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:13**  
_

_Hope I'm not pissing you off_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:13**  
_

_Also I hope ur phone in on silent and not ringing incessantly._

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:13**  
_

_wao. incessantly big word. nice._

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:14**    
_

_How awkward would it be if someone else was reading this?_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:14**  
_

__

 

 

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:14** _

_I have been reduced to sending you memes from unmitigated boredom! ha 19 points! unmitigated_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:15** _

_Incase the person who has been reading this constant  and sudden influx of texts that is meant for Tom is not Tom. Then please kindly stop reading, also sorry for the disturbance?_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:15**_

_Incase Not-Tom person is offended, I'm sorry I didn't meant for it to sound offended :( please don't be mad?♥_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:15**    
_

_Even if u r bc I am still boooooored_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:16** _

_It tells so much that I am using txt speak w/u_

__

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:16** _

_Sis, is getting  curious about who I am texting_

_**Feb. 20 2010 10:16** _

_Last text for now, I hope u have a fun time reading this backwards? *crosses fingers*_

_**Feb. 20 2010 14:20** _ _  
_

Okay, I had a lot of fun reading this backwards

 

_**Feb. 20 2010 14:20**  _

It's flattering to know that *flutters eyelashes*

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:21** _

Back at you, since I *am* reading this backwards.

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:22** _

I think that I am not wrong about the fact that you *are* not a morning person

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14: 25** _

lol. that was funny

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:28** _

Luke, my friend, has been silently judging me, since I've been laughing obnoxiously and my hands are still shaking as I type this

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:30** _

I just asked Luke if I should return the favor of sending you a meme

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:30** _

His eyes tells me that it is the look of someone who is becoming barmy

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:32** _

I just sent him this:

 

Ha! two birds with one stone ;)

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:32** _

I hope I'm a welcome distraction *whispers* you are too ;)

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:32** _

Is barmy acceptable for scrabble?

 

_**Feb. 20 2010**   **14:33** _

Apparently it does

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:35** _

I like words with friends more, they give higher points

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:36** _

12 pts from scrabble and 13 points from wwf

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:38** _

I always put my phone in silent when I'm in meetings

 

_**Feb. 20 2010 14:39**  _

Don't worry ur not (see what I did there?) ehehehe

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:40** _

ur a welcome anomaly

 

_**Feb. 20 2010 14:41**  _

I like anomalies like you

 

_**Feb. 20 2010 14:41**  _

Glad to be of service ;)

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:41** _

I have it in my mind that my text mate is a girl...so we're even?

 

_**Feb. 20 2010**   **14:42**_

There are more ways to keep count

 

 _**Feb. 20 2010 14:45** _

I'll be the one who'll keep on counting ;)


	2. Real Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The constant flirting and that kiss should have
> 
> been a dead give away"

_OC_

Tom

_Benedict_  


**  
**

\---

 

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:10** _

_ Good Afternoon, I heard you were dating someone? _

_  
_

_  
**Feb. 26 2010 12:11** _

Where did you hear that?

 

 _**Feb. 26 2010 12:12** _

_Luke?_

 

**_Feb. 26 2010 12:12_  **

Luke? My publicist and good friend Luke?

 

 _ **Feb. 26 2010 12:14**  _

_Yes. That Luke, Our good friend Luke and your publicist Luke, had so kindly told me that you have, are dating someone._

 

**_Feb. 26 2010 12:16_  **

No. I am not dating someone, Benedict.

 

 _**Feb.26 2010 12:18** _

_ Luke said you once laughed uncontrollably in the Limo and then sent him a meme regarding an elephant. And he told me you've never parted with your mobile. _ _  
_

**_Feb. 26 2010 12:19_ **

_And you never not part with your mobile. You don't carry it around with your person always. Ergo I believe, you, my dear friend is dating someone._

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:20** _

No. I am not! I don't even know her name!!

 

 _**Feb. 26 2010 12:22** _

or even if she really is a she!!

 

 _**Feb. 26 2010 12:22** _

or if she even likes blokes, for all I know she doesn't even have a preference!!!

 

 _**Feb. 26 2010 12:23** _

_You don't know anything about 'her' and you've texted 'her' for days?? and from how I see it you like 'her'?_

_  
_  
**_Feb. 26 2010 12:23_ **

...Yes

 

 _**Feb. 26 2010 12:24** _

_Have you asked 'her' anything basic like age,gender and location?_

 

 **_Feb. 26 2010 12:24_ **

I know 'she' lives  in London, 'she' is a bibliophile and most certainly watches or watched your serie

and 'she' wields sarcasm like a well handled fighter and spends an inordinate amount of time in

Tumblr or in the internet in general.

 

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:30**  _

_...All of this and you have yet to gather her name?_

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:30**  _

_And you're not even sure of 'her' gender._  

 

 **_Feb. 26 2010 12:32_ **

_Does she even know who you are??_

 

 ** _Feb. 26 2010 12:32_**   

I gave her my name...

 

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:32**  _

It was an accident!!! and she only knows I'm Tom!!!

 

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:32**  _

Not Tom Hiddleston or Thomas William Hiddleston

actor

just Tom who shares the same name with other

Toms...

 

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:35**  _

_How did the two of you even met?_  

 

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:36** _

A finger slip, A slip of a finger... _ **  
**_

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:36**  _

_...are you okay??? _

__

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:39**  _

I guess...that was actually a reference...

 

 _**Feb. 26 2010 12:42** _

_It's fanfiction isn't it?_  

 

**_Feb. 26 2010 12:46_  **

...yes

 

_**Feb. 26 2010 12:53**  _

_I strongly suspect its Johnlock_

 

 **_Feb. 26 2010 12:56_ **

...I'm sorry?

 

 **_Feb. 26 2010 12:56_ **

It was really good though!

There was no sex if it helps??

 

 _**Feb. 26 2010 12:58** _

Ben?

 

_**Feb. 26 2010 13:05**  _

_ Dammit Tom! I told you to stay away from Tumblr!! _

 

**_Feb. 26 2010 13:06_ **

_ Hi! This is Martin! Nice to meet you indirectly mate! also welcome to Tumblr! _

_ I've also read that fanfic! God did those make me cry! _

_ Read Little Numbers too! in case you still haven't _

_ bye! _

  


* * *

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:30** _

_ur friend's friend really did that?_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:31**  _

Yes. Yes he did and he's a johnlock fan like you!!

 

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:35**  _

_so I haven't converted you yet???_

_damn._

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:39** _

Nope :P

 

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:40**  _

_awww :'(_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:40**   _

_is this where our glorious love story ends?_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:41**   _

_our love which has just blossomed_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:41**   _

_doomed by this cultural difference, my sweet?_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:43** _

"Just because some cute girl likes the same bizarro crap you do, doesn't make her your soul mate" 

 

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:47** _

_You, You sir have just quoted 500 days of summer_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:48** _

_Never have I thought it could be use in that context..._

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:50** _

_You, good sir have just made me giddy!_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:52**  
_

_is this your reverse psychology way of telling me that even though_

_we're different you still like me?????_  

 

 _**Feb. 27 2010 22:54** _

I believe I just did

 

 _**Feb. 27 2010 22: 54** _

It just came to me and it made perfect sense to me

 

 _**Feb. 27 2010 22:55** _

_That's it...this is what sums our beautiful love_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:55**  _

_Conversations that make perfect sense to us and total nonsense to strangers_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:56** _

_and if we describe it we could,like totally use John Green's quote from TFIOS_

_**Feb. 27 2010 22:58** _

_"My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations"_

_**Feb. 27 2010 23:00**  _

Four dates and we've fallen into witty and casual banter

and I have yet to know your name

or stay the night in your flat

 

_**Feb. 27 2010 23:01** _

_This is a date? why didn't you tell me?_

_I would have worn a sexy lingerie and_

_classy dress for you_

_**Feb. 27 2010 23:03** _

_In case you missed your cue, this is the_

_part where you tell me I look_

_divine and utterly enchanting_

_no matter what I wear_

_**Feb. 27 2010 23:05** _ _  
_

The constant flirting and that kiss should have

been a dead give away

 

 _**Feb. 27 23:08** _

Guess I'll need to polish my skills ;)

 

_**Feb. 27 23:10** _

_I could take this to a whole new level_

_but I don't we've reach that point of friendship_

_yet ;)_

_**Feb. 27 23:15** _

_I think it's really true though_

_**Feb. 27 23:17** _

What is?

_**Feb. 27 23:18** _

_That our thoughts are stars we cannot fathom into constellations_

_**Feb. 27 23:20**_   _  
_

Why?

__

_**Feb. 27 23: 24**_

_Because I reread our previous conversation_

_and saw that I sent you a_

_gramatically wrong,in structure, sentence_

_and you still understood it_

_also your replies from feb 20_

_lost its linear timeline right at the middle_

__

_**Feb. 27: 23:29**  _

Is that what you do?

When you're bored, reread our previous conversations?

__

_**Feb. 27 23:30** _

_Yes_

_**Feb. 27 23: 33** _

Impossible, surely you have friends

you have banters with?

 

_**Feb. 27 23:39** _

_I don't have friends, I've just got one_

_**Feb. 27 23:41**  _

I'm honoured ;)

 

 _**Feb. 27 23:45** _

_Good night, Tom_

_**Feb. 27 23:49**  _

Sweet dreams, dear ;)

 

**_Feb. 28 00:01_**

_Ana, you can call me that for now_

_Sweet dreams, Tom_

_xx_


	3. Selfie (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For all of our sakes i.e. those who loves to sleep in, considering
> 
> its a dayoff, kindly just tell her good morning.
> 
> and piss off."

_Ana_

Tom

_Benedict_

Luke

 

\---

 _**Feb. 28  09:30** _

Ana

 

 _**Feb. 28 09:35** _

_This is Ben._

 

**_Feb. 28 09:38_  **

No!!!You don't understand!!!

 

**_Feb. 28 09:40_  **

That's it! That's her name!

 

**_Feb. 28 09:42_  **

_Wait??? When did she tell you???_

 

**_Feb. 28 09:43_  **

Today!!!!

 

**_Feb. 28 09:46_  **

_Just  a while ago?!_  

 

**_Feb. 28 09:47_  **

Well, not exactly

I just woke up and saw

I had a message

the time stamp actually says 12:01

 

_**Feb. 28 09:52**  _

_I'm happy for you, I really am_

_Just that, I don't get the point_

_of telling me this????_

_at 9 in the morning....._

_**Feb.28 10:05** _ _  
_

Actually it was almost 10 and it is 5 minutes

past ten now

 

 **_Feb. 28 10:06_ **

Also I'm telling you this because I don't know

waht to do now!!!!

 

 _**Feb. 28 10:08** _

Tell me what to do Ben!

Do I text her a 'goodmorning,Ana'

or should I just use some sort of endearment???

 

_**Feb. 28 10:09** _

Should I even greet her???

 

 _**Feb. 28 10:15** _

This is Luke, Ben just gave up and 

went back to his sleep after forwarding

me your messages.

Tom, you are alarmingly getting invested

in this...*friend* of yours

 

_**Feb. 28 10:16**  _

For all of our sake i.e. those who loves to sleep in, considering

its a dayoff, kindly just tell her good morning.

and piss off.

 

 _**Feb. 28 10:20** _

Thanks, Luke. Sleep tight :)

* * *

 

 _**Feb. 28 11:40** _

Good morning, Ana :)

 

_**Feb. 28 11:45**  _

_Thank god! you had the common sense_

_to not text me in an ungodly hour_

 

 **_Feb. 28 11:48_ **

and that is?

 

_**Feb. 28 11:50**  _

_The moment the sun rises until the clock hits 11:00_

 

 _**Feb. 28 11:51** _

I guess you're having brunch then?

 

 _**Feb. 28 11:52** _

_What? No!_

_**Feb. 28 11:54** _

_This, mon chéri, is my breakfast_

_lunch comes two hours later_

_or at earliest convenience_

 

_**Feb. 28 11:56**  _

In other words you

order take out while

cooking your

breakfast?

 

**_Feb. 28 12:10_ **

_Yes, Precisely the reason why I_

_still bother with you ( >3<)_

_**Feb. 28 12: 16** _ _  
_

Is that emoticon showing

you kissing me?

 

**_Feb. 28 12:26_  **

_just ur cheek, dear >:3_

_**Feb. 28 12:28**  
_

_it's called emoji by the way_

_go google it_

_**Feb. 28 12:30** _ _  
_

Am I bothering you?

 

_**Feb. 28 12:35**  _

_No. Not at all, just eating_

_this wonderful breakfast of mine_

_Tom_

_**Feb. 28 12:36** _ _  
_

Does my presence make it

delicious, Ana?

 

_**Feb. 28 12:37**  _

I feel like I've taken it too far...

 

_**Feb. 28 12:37**  _

_That's fine...I was worried_

_you were gonna start making_

_sext_

_**Feb. 28 12:37**  _

_Because I am so gonna_

_ruin that... nevermind_

_if its just a joke sext_

_..._

_**Feb. 28 12:39**  
_

Are you asexual?

 

_**Feb. 28 12:40** _

_Did you change my name_

_in ur contacts from_

_Ms. Wrong Sent 2_

_Ana?_

_**Feb. 28 12:40**   
_

No

 

_**Feb. 28  12:40** _

_I just ordered a KFC Bucket Meal_

_It's oddly satisfying_

_how adult I feel_

_when I ordered from the web_

_I am my own man_

_**Feb. 28 12:45** _

_What about you, what's ur lunch?_

_My breakfast is rice omellete and french toast_

_btw_

__

_**Feb. 28 12:49** _

What happened to the rice omellete?

 

_**Feb. 28 12:53** _

_In my stomach_

__

 

 _**Feb. 28 12:54** _

Why is it so dark?

 

 _**Feb. 28 12:56** _

_I'm not a morning person, go figure._

_~~**Feb. 28 12:59** ~~  
_

~~_Also ur taking this too well..._ ~~

~~_I sent you a picture of myself_ ~~

~~_  
_~~ **_Feb. 28 13:01_ **

_It's been nice talking to you in my_

_morning, text you later Tom_

_:)_


	4. Selfie (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even though I don't know
> 
> what your face looks like
> 
> I can imagine that you
> 
> are smirking..."
> 
> "My life is torn between making that bitchy
> 
> comment or not making that bitchy
> 
> comment"

_Ana_

Tom

_Benedict_  


Luke

**Martin**   


\---

(Group Message)

 _**Feb. 28 13:20** _

She just sent me a selfie!!!!

 

_**Feb. 28 13:20** _

_ Oh! Send me a copy!  
_

 

**_Feb. 28 13:24_  **

In case no one points out

you just sent us a picture 

her 'selfie' of her stomach.

  
_**Feb. 28 13:26**  _

Also your girlfriend is weird.

**_  
_** **_Feb. 28 13:28_  **

She's not weird!!!

 

_**Feb. 28 13:30**  _

Also Ana's NOT my girlfriend

she's my girl       friend, Luke

 

_**Feb. 28 13: 32** _

_ Was it necessary to put that much space between girl and friend? _

_  
**Feb. 28 13:35** _

The situation called for it

 

_**Feb. 28 13:37**  _

Tom, that 2 minutes it took you to reply

is disconcerting.

As your publicist I'm telling you to not

get too involved.

  
**_Feb. 28 13:38_  **

As your good friend I'm telling you

that you should take into account

your starting rise in stardom

and the fact that YOU have yet

to actually meet her

 

**_Feb. 28 13:40_ **

_I'm agreeing with Luke_

_just be careful also_

_Martin ask for your number_

 

 _ **Feb. 28 13:42**  _

_Why was he asking for your number?_

 

**_Feb. 28 13:45_  **

Nothing, Do you guys think I should send her a selfie too?

 

_**Feb. 28 13:46** _

_ That was highly suspicious, send her a selfie of your  
_

_ eyes or hands. _

 

 **_Feb. 28 13:47_ **

I am getting out of this conversation

and enjoy the rest of my day off

* * *

  ** _Feb. 28 14:10_**

**Hey! Tom, This is Martin**

**I heard from Ben that your**

**relationship with your**

**friend progressed**

**so how's it going?**

**_Feb. 28 14:13_ **

Hi, Martin :)  
You heard right, just that

I don't know if I should

send her a selfie too

 

 **_Feb. 28 14:14_ **

Though it was only her stomach...

 

_**Feb. 28 14:15** _

**Don't worry from the way I see it**

**your relationship is going well**

**just wait for a few more chapters**

**before it starts to get angsty**

_**Feb. 28 14:15** _ **  
**

...angsty?

 

_**Feb. 28 14:16** _

**Oh? I see, it seems that**

**your relationship is still**

**stuck on easy banters, huh?**

**_Feb. 28 14:15_  
**

**It can't be helped, just send her**

**picture of your hands**

**doing something...**

**_Feb. 28 14:18_ ** **  
**

Please don't give advice base on the same

fics we've read, Even if you are much more of 

a veteran than me

 

 _**Feb. 28 14:19** _

acting-wise, that is

 

_**Feb. 28 14:20**  _

**But with the way things are going it's going to take**

**two whole years before the two of you even meet**

**and that is pushing it too far...i think**

**_Feb. 28 14:21_  
**

**also make up your mind whether you want to be**

**more than friends with her or not**

**despite the apparent closeness**

**between you two**

**surely there are other men or women**

**who are interested in her**

**_Feb. 28 14:22_  
**

**also give her chocolates in March 13**

**_Feb. 28 14:23_ **

why?

 

_**Feb. 28 14:24**  _

**Male version of valentines day**

**_Feb. 28 14:26_ ** **  
**

Okay, so am I going to do something

like Little Numbers on that day?

 

_**Feb. 28 14:26** _

**depends**

 

 **_Feb. 28 14:28_ **

on what entirely?

 

**_Feb. 28 14:29_ **

**If you have the means to do so**

**and *you* really want her to be**

**...yours?**

 

 _ **Feb. 28 14:32**_  

We've just met...

 

 **_Feb. 28 14:34_ **

**Tell that to the writers**

**of fics we've both read...**

 

_**Feb. 28 14:36**  _

I concede to your point

 

_**Feb. 28 14:37** _

**good :) text me if you**

**need more advice those**

**two are utter rubbish anyways**

**_Feb. 28 14:39_  
**

**also just send her a picture of your eyes**

**she'll like them ;)**

 

_**Feb. 28** **14:39**_

thanks?

* * *

 

(Group Message)

_**Feb. 28 14:38** _

**He definitely has feelings for her**

**Willing to bet Sherlock's scarf**

 

_**Feb. 28 14:39** _

_ Leave my scarf alone!!! _

_ I knew it! _

**_Feb. 28 14:42_ **

Why am I part of this conversation again?

 

 _**Feb. 28 14:43** _

_ because you're his publicist and also his friend _

__

_**Feb. 28 14:45** _

**just consider this as our own personal entertainment**

**besides as his publicist you should keep track of**

**who he's in a relationship with**

**especially since he's becoming popular**

**among the acting circles**

* * *

_**Feb. 28 14:45** _

what do you think of my contacts?

 

_**Feb. 28 14:46**  _

_like, woah! where does this come from???_

_**Feb.28 14:47** _ _  
_

you gave me a picture of your hand

and ur covered stomach??

 

_**Feb. 28 14:48** _

_nice. they look good_

_on ur eyes_

_**Feb. 28 14:50** _

Even though I don't know

what your face looks like

I can imagine that you

are smirking...

 

 _**Feb. 28 14:52** _ __

_My life is torn between making that bitchy_

_comment or not making that bitchy_

_comment_

_**Feb. 28 14:53** _ _  
_

What are you doing right now?

 

 _**Feb. 28 14:54** _ __

_drinking tea while doing paper works_

_why?_

_**Feb. 28 14:56**     
_

just curious?

are you free on march 13?

 

 _**Feb. 28 14:57** _

_If this is your attempt in meeting_

_me in person_

_I'm saying no_

_**Feb. 28 14:58**  _

no, rather this is my attempt

at doing something good for you

 

_**Feb. 28 15:00** _

_then I'm saying yes ;)_


	5. Not-Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! yes, we can't let our epistolary fic
> 
> fall short of its romance. lol"
> 
> "We should totally find someone
> 
> to write this up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so things start to get a bit personal here (otherwise just a bit angsty from our heroine)

_Ana_

Tom

_Benedict_

Luke

**Martin**

**\---**

_**March 7 2010 20:10** _

**How's the plan coming?**

**_March 7 2010 20:12_ ** **  
**

Shit!!! MArtin what do I do?!

 

 _**March 7 2010 20:13** _

I totally forgot!!!

 

_**March 7 2010 20:15** _

**Calm down and breathe properly**

**in case you are hyperventilating**

**_March 7 2010 20:16_ **

**first of all make a list**

**of things she likes and send them to me**

**second find people willing to help**

**you pull off this Little Numbers shit**

**then we make plans**

* * *

_**March 8 2010 10:40**  _

Okay so I already found people who is willing 

to help and not reveal anything

 

_**March 8 2010 16:54** _

**Good, now rain check with her later**

**_March 8 2010 17:30_ **

okay, I just asked her and she said yes

MArtin, I'm nervous!!!!

 

_**March 8 2010 18:42**  _

**I can see that but go get some rest, you've got a busy day tomorrow**

**and the next day! :) Good luck with that role!**

 

_**March 8 2010 18:45**  _

Thanks! Martin :)

 

**_March 8 2010 18:46_ **

**Once you get that role, I have the feeling it would be the**

**start of your big break!**

* * *

_**March 11 2010  20:30** _

_ Hey! I heard from Martin that you _

_ were planning to do something for _

_ Ana_

_  
_

_**March 11 2010 20:41**_

yeah, I'm planning to take her on a not-date...

across London...

_**March 11 2010 20:43** _

_ oh kay...so how's the filming going? _

 

_**March 11 2010 20:44**  _

Great! I've seen glipmses of Kat though we still

haven't got the chance to talk to each other

 

**_March 11 2010 20:45_  **

_I see, anyways good luck with the filming! and_

_Ana too *wink wink*_

* * *

 

 _**March 12 2010 12:30** _ _  
_

Hi! Raincheck again?

 

 _ **March 12 2010 12:31**_  

_Don't worry, dear, I've cleared my schedule_

_just for tomorrow ;)_

_**March 12 2010 12:32** _ _  
_

I know, I know...just wanted to make sure

that you'll be there

 

_**March 12 2010 12:34** _

_Well then, you've got your confirmation_

_sides I'm fairly excited to see_

_what you've got for me_

_**March 12 2010 12:36**  _

I'm glad and I also didn't want

to lose to the fics we've both read ;)

 

_**March 12 2010 12:38** _

_Ah! yes, we can't let our epistolary fic_

_fall short of its romance. lol_

_**March 12 2010 12:39** _ _  
_

We should totally find someone

to write this up

 

_**March 12 2010 12:41** _

_I could, but I fear that I might butcher this up_

_too emotionless_

 

_**March 12 2010 12:43**  _

really? you don't come across me as too emotionless

just to sassy and just a bit socially awkward

 

_**March 12 2010 12:45**  _

_Hey! no need to rub it in my face that I only have you as_

_a friend! also nice way of saying I am so antisocial_

_**March 12 2010 12:46**  _

I don't think you're antisocial...maybe a mixture of introvert

that and misanthropy

 

 _**March 12 2010 12:47** _

_U r obviously bored_

_might as well entertain you_

_20 questions?_

**March 12 2010 12:48**  

okay, you got me

Were you ever bi-curious?

 

 _**March 12 2010 12:49** _ __

_wao, nice._

_No I wasn't_

_I'm going to up the ante since you asked that kind of question_

_be prepared hun ;)_

_biggest boobs you've touched (based on accuracy)_

  _ **March 12 2010 12:52**  _

I dug my own grave...

fine. This is just between us okay?

32 DD (that was her actual size, all natural if ur wondering)

I'm getting back at you for that one

Did you ever give anyone a fellatio?

 

_**March 12 2010 12:55** _

_nope._

_I'm lowering the ante since obviously you have more experience_

_than me_

_First kiss? (give me all the details)_

 

 **_March 12 2010 12:56_ **

You are obviously lying! it took you 3 minutes to reply...

 

_**March 12 2010 12:57**  _

_no! seriously I'm not! why do you think_

_I lowered the ante! also answer the question_

_**March 12 2010 12:58** _

Martha. I was 13 and she was 14. She kissed me by the sea shore in suffolk while

we were playing by the sea. There was no spark. She slapped me

 

_**March 12 2010 13:00** _

_wao, are you alright?_

**March 12 2010 13:00**   _  
_

I'm sorry, it was rude of me...

 

_**March 12 2010 13:01** _

_it's fine Tom, I'm gonna give you extra information_

_as an olive branch._

_My mom thinks I'm no longer a virgin since I corrected her assumption_

_that I was still a virgin even though I really am_

_I just didn't want to give her that satisfaction_

_**March 12 2010 13:02**  
_

_so what's ur question?_

 

_**March 12 2010 13:04**  _

What about you who was your first kiss (details too )

 

_**March 12 2010 13:05** _

_Fictional or real?_

 

 _**March 12 2010 13:05** _

Both

 

_**March 12 2010 13:20** _

_Real; none. Fictional; I don't know his/her name only that right now_

_he/she is my soulmate, the ring that hangs in my necklace indicates so as it_

_was warm against my skin and so was his/hers._

_The rest of the world does not stop but perhaps for the both of us it does._

_slowly and gently she/he places a sweet but chaste kiss on my lips_

_I don't kiss back but only stare_

_after perhaps an eternity for him/her. I smile and say_

_'There you are, I've been wondering about you'_

_but all that time I could only think of how glad I was_

_that I wore my frilly dress and not my boy clothes_

_**March 12 2010 13:22** _ _  
_

wow, have you ever thought of submitting your stories to publishers?

 

**_March 12 2010 13:23_ **

_I have but I just maintained it as a thought, I have so much to improve_

_mainly the fact that my characters are too subdued and never allow themselves_

_to simply feel._

_any ways here's my question;_

_are you an actor?_

_**March 12 2010 13:27**  _

yes. Why do you ask?

 

_**March 12 2010 13:28** _

_because I've been deducing things about you and I was right_

_about your job._

_why were you so hung up whether I actually gave some one...that_

_**March 12 2010 13:30**  _ _  
_

I honestly don't know. Is there anyone interested with you right now?

 

 _**March 12 2010 13:32** _

_none that I know of._

_anyways gotta dash, my boss is about to page me_

_text you l8rz_

* * *

 

 _**March 13 2010 10:30** _

I need you to specifically do this things to

get everything started, take the tube to Queen's Park

 

_**_**March 13 2010 10:40** _ ** _

 

If you're already there go to Cyprus Kebab, My friend Mark would let you in

immediately, go have breakfast there, it's already paid for

 

_**March 13 2010 12:45** _

_thanks, Tom, where to next?_

__**March 13 2010 12:46** _ _

 

There's a cab outside, plate is J158 NHW

it would lead you to your next destination

enjoy ;)

 

_**March 13 2010 15:30** _

_I had fun at the theater thank you_

_**March 13 2010 15:32**_

I'm glad and you're welcome. But it's not over yet

take the same cab and he'll take you

for your late lunch

 

 _**March 13 2010 16:35** _

I take it that you enjoyed your lunch?

 

_**March 13 2010 16:36** _

_Yes, are there still more surpises?_

_**March 13 2010 16:36** _ _  
_

yes, the date doesn't end until 9 ;)

until then you won't hear anything from me

text you later :*

 

_**March 13 2010 20:45** _

_I know I won't hear from you until 9 but I would just like to say_

_that I enjoyed the showing of Wicked and that kebab was delicious send my_

_love once more to Andrew, also I absolutely love Gwen, she was so kind to_

_me when I talked her ear off regarding Wicked and Hunger Games (we both_

_love politics and scheming) I enjoyed my time in the London Library and Louise was_

_an absolute angel! also thanks for that autograph Martin Freeman and Ben Whishaw_

_(damn you are well connected) also Gerard was funny and I'm already friends with him_

_thanks for giving me new friends ~~and stop being so nice to me!anymore and I just might fall~~_

_~~for you and I don't want that you git!~~ _

_Thanks Tom!_

~~_**March 13 2010** **20:55**  _ ~~ _  
_

~~I am an idiot, the truth is I've been really curious since Gerard told me how beautiful and~~

~~utterly kind you were and the same goes for Andrew and Gwen, Martin has been~~

~~taunting me about how he got to meet you and has your picture and won't show it to me~~

~~and how he smelled your chocolate and strawberry shampoo and how soft your skin~~

~~was. I hate how I thought I was above getting curious about you and how I was absolutely~~

~~positive that I won't fall for you until later but now I am and I don't want to stop it~~

~~I want to you to be mine and me to be yours. You think of me as a good person~~

~~but I am far from it since I really really want to club Luke, along with Ben and Martin~~

~~since the gits have started to taunt me.~~

 

_**March 13 2010 20:58** _

_Wao, the London Eye really? Damn! Tom_

_I think I might just fall for you_

_~~too late i think you asshole~~  
_

_lol_

 

 **_March 13 2010 21:00_ **

How's the view up there?

 

_**March 13 2010 21:02** _

_utterly breathtaking_

__

 

_thanks, Tom :)_

 

 _**March 13 2010 21:05** _

~~Is it fine if I fall for you?~~ I'm glad, Gerard would take you back home

Sweet dreams, Ana

**_March 13 2010 21:06_ ** ~~  
~~

~~_Please, Don't fall for me. I don't want to disappoint_ ~~ _Thanks again, Tom. Sweet dreams to you_

_too xx_

 


	6. Probability and Statistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good. What are the probability and 
> 
> statistics of an admirer turning into a 
> 
> stalker without their notice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the start of that angst...

_Ana_

**Mark**

**\---**

**_April 23 2010 09:45_ **

_We are friends, right?_

_**April 23 2010 09:45** _ **  
**

**Yes, Why?**

__

_**April 23 2010 09:48** _

_Thus it is fine for me to ask your assitance, correct?_

 

_**April 23 2010 09:50** _

** We really should start fixing your social ineptness...  
**

** and yes, you are right. **

**  
**

**  
_April 23 2010 09:52_ **

_I require your skills in statistics and data information..._

_regarding a certain topic..._

 

 _**April 23 2010 09:56** _

** Oh...kay?  
**

** what is it about? **

 

_**April 23 2010 09:57** _

_Good. What are the probability and_

_statistics of an admirer turning into a_

_stalker without their notice?_

 

_**April 23 2010 10:00** _

** Okay, I am going to risk being an   
**

** idiot and jump to a conclusion **

** that one of your officemates **

** are into you and you never  **

** notice until now... **

** goddammit! Do you need **

** protection? Should I start **

** making a restraining order? **

** Is your phone being tapped? **

 

_**April 23 2010 10:03** _

_Thank you for your concern_

_and no I am not experiencing that_

_sort of thing. I believe I am not pretty_

_enough to have a stalker nor an admirer_

_My face already shot that horse in the mouth_

_this merely for a book I am writing_

 

_**April 23 2010 10:04** _

** Oh thank god! but if someone  
**

** does that tell me okay? doesn't matter **

** if they haven't done anything yet **

** as long as they make you feel uneasy **

** tell me okay? also you have a special charm **

** don't put yourself down. **

 

_**April 23 2010 10:05** _

** Also under which pseudonym will you write it?  
**

 

_**April 23 2010 10:06** _

_...second one_

 

_**April 23 2010 10:10** _

** I ahve never fanboyed so hard! **

 

 _**April 23 2010 10:10** _

_Obvious. Also I don't get why you like it?_

_They are too subdued I want them to simply_

_feel. And in essence I want to simply feel..._

_for once to act without reason or logic..._

 

_**April 23 2010 10:12** _

** And that my dear is the beauty of it and  
**

** by extension you. The fact that your main **

** heroine acted in emotion after the climax **

** was what made everyone surprised **

** I was thinking of making it into a  **

** movie you know... **

**  
_April 23 2010 10:15_ **

_Ah...yes you thrive in subtleties and meanings_

_behind meanings..._

_**April 23 2010 10:18** _ _  
_

**It'll be back in two years...**

**_April 23 2010 10:19_  
**

** also open your email I sent   
**

** you what you need **

**_April 23 2010 10:20_**

_I am compelled to insult you but you_

_are a friend whom I come to like_

_a bit...also you helped me_

_so I'll spare you of my illicit_

_johnlock..._

 

_**April 23 2010 10:24** _

** Ana, we both know you can't write a  
**

** lenghty porn...even if you can indeed draw **

** porn... **

 

_**April 23 2010 10:29** _

_See when I see you, Mark._

 

**_April 23 2010 10:32_ **

** Are you pulling a strop on me?  
**

 

_**April 23 2010 10:35** _

** Ana?  
**

**_April 23 2010 10:38_  
**

**YOU ARE pulling a STROP on ME????**

**:))))))))))  **

* * *

 

_**April  30 2010 15:00** _

** How's the story coming?  
**

 

_**April 30 2010 15:05** _

_fine, I guess..._

 

 _**April 30 2010 15:08** _

**Are you alright?**

 

_**April 30 2010 15:09** _

_Quite possibly, No..._

 

_**April 30 2010 15:10** _

** Okay, tell me what's bothering you.  
**

****

**_**April 30 2010 15:14** _ **

_My internship and exchange student is about to end..._

_well the latter already ended so only internship..._

_and they're telling me I need to go back_

_to finish and gain my diploma before_

_formally hiring me..._

_I DON'T want to go back, Mark._

_I DON'T want to leave..._

__**April 30 2010 15:18** _ _

** I really am happy for you, I really am  
**

** but can you tell me why  **

** you don't want to leave? **

 

_**April 30 2010 15:20** _

_I don't think I still have a place_

_there..._

__**April 30 2010 15:22** _ _

** Ana, I've known you for the majority of  
**

** your education years here, in UK and **

** believe me when I tell you that you **

** are not telling me the whole **

** fact **

**_**April 30 2010 15:24**_**  

_Do you remember that guy I told you about?_

_the one who gives me free coffees on rainy days?_

_I might have said yes when he asked me out..._

_and I don't know if we are exclusive or not..._

_I don't know anything about dating from the western_

_world!!! MArk! I'm asian!_

__**April 30 2010** _ _ **15:26**

_Also he's my first boyfriend and he's sweet and dapper_

_also he reads books and I really think_

_iI should invest but I also don't want to_

_because relationships are scary and tedious_

_and ...I'm not really made for commitment..._

__**April 30 2010 15:29** _ _

** Ana, calm down and read this advice well  
**

** You are going to get that diploma because you deserve it **

** you don't need to leave here if you don't want to **

** you could just ask your university if they could just ship it here **

** or send it to you via email, you are their valedictorian, they **

** could do that for you. **

**_**April 30 2010 15:30** _ **

**** As for your boyfriend DONT. ABSOLUTELY DON'T  
** **

**** give in too his pressuring of doing things ** **

**** you ARE NOT ENTIRELY COMFORTABLE WITH ** **

**** whether it is about hand holding or dinner dates ** **

**** hell even if he wants to enter your flat ** **

**** you can and should say no if you are not uncomfortable ** **

**** he should respect that and if he doesn't, don't as in DON'T ** **

**** continue in that relationship. ** **

**** Okay?? ** **

****** **

**_April 30 2010 15:32_ **

_Okay_

 

_**April 30 2010 15:34** _

**Okay, now tell me how your**

**friendship with Tom is going**

 

_**April 30 2010 15:36** _

_Oh, we're fine, not talking as much as we were from the_

_start but we're still close. I returned the favor from_

_our not-date last march, on april 1st._

_well the final act anyways..._

_**April 30 2010 15:38** _ _  
_

**Please tell me you did not just**

**coerced his friends to set up the**

**pranks for you...**

 

_**April 30 2010 15:39** _

_I didn't coerce our friends to be the stand in_

_for my pranks for Tom._

 

_**April 30 2010 15:40** _

**NO**   **  
**

 

_**April 30 2010 15:42** _

_I asked them to place_

_pictures of Nic Cage on_

_places no one would_

_actually think of..._

_**April 30 2010 15:45**  
_

_Gwen told me he was feeling_

_down...so...I did that for him???_

_**April 30 2010 15:48**  
_

_he wasn't mad at me though_

_he said thanks too..._

_I really think he was sincere..._

_Mark?_

 

_**April 30 2010 15:50** _

** I swear to Sherlock that if the two  
**

** of you honestly don't get **

** together series 3 might not come. **

 

_**April 30 2010 15:55** _

_Then pray to whatever deity you believe in_

_that the Sherlock Fandom won't incarcenerate_

_you and torture your poor soul._

 


	7. Ingénu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "are you jealous?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "You're still my number 1
> 
> oxxx"

_Ana_

Tom

  **Mark**

\---

_**May 30 2010 11:00** _

Hey, it's been a long time since

we last talked :)

 

 _**May 30 2010 11:10** _

_Good morning,Tom_

__**May 30 2010 11:11** _ _

Good morning, Beautiful :)

 

_**May 30 2010 11:13** _

_okay, someone's eager, spill_

_(that...was too girly)_

__**May 30 2010 11:15** _ _

I've got nothing to spill

just wanted to compliment you

(there's nothing wrong with that, dear)

 

_**May 30 2010 11:19** _

_okay..._

_(nvm)_

* * *

_**May 30 2010 13:00** _

** So what you're telling me  
**

** is that it became stilted?? **

** awkward?? **

 

 _**May 30 2010 13:02** _

_Yes, I feel like I've missed something utterly important_

_the last few days we actually texted each other..._

_like did I just raise a flag with him???_

__**May 30 2010 13:05** _ _

**Raise a flag?**  


**  
** **_**May 30 2010 13:10** _ **

_Try playing dating sims sometimes..._

_**_**May 30 2010 13:12** _ ** _

**shut up and just tell me what you think**

**made it stilted...**

**  
**

****_**May 30 2010 13:15**_****  

_I don't fucking know_

_change topic please?_

_****_**May 30 2010 13:20**_****  _

**okay, fine. How's your relationship with barista**

**guy?**

******_**May 30 2010 13:23**_****  **

_fine? we're just floating...i guess?_

_was that the right idiom?_

_damn it MArk! I don't know..._

_It's not not working nor is it working..._

_****_**May 30 2010 13:25**_****  _

** okay, calm down and change topic **

** again? **

**  
****_**May 30 2010 13:28**  _ ** ** **

_No...sorry? just that I've never been_

_good with nurturing actual relationship_

_I talk more with Tom and you than my_

_boyfriend...how do you western people even do_

_these things????_

_****_**May 30 2010 13:30**  _ ** **  
_

_I hate cultural differences..._

_in asia if you say you're in a relationship/ dating_

_its automatically exclusive in here it has to be_

_adressed..._

_or is it just a myth?_

_****_**May 30 2010 13:35**_****  _

**I honestly don't know...**  

* * *

****__ ** **

****_**June 1 2010 12:15**_****   _  
_

Hey what are you having for lunch?

 

****_**June 1 2010 12:15**  _****

_Just wanted to tell you_

_that as my bestfriend_

_I have gained a boyfriend..._

_****_**June 1 2010 12:16**_****  _

congratulations?

 

_****_**June 1 2010 12:16**  _ ** ** _

__I was planning to cook steak..._ _

__****_**June 1 2010 12:17** _ ** ** _ _ ****** ** ******  **

_STOP sending text the same time as me >o<_

___**June 1 2010 12:17**__  _

We really should stop sending texts at the same time

 

__**June 1 2010 12:18**  _ _

_..._

___**June 1 2010 12:18** _ _ _

 

...

 

__**June 1 2010 12:20** _ _

__ahahahaha...god we are so ridiculous_ _

__Tom! :)))_ _

__

____**June 1 2010 12:22**__  _ _

I agree with u darling :))

This was a good ice breaker

I've missed you :*

 

 _ _ _ _ **June 1 2010 12:23**  _ ___ 

_Past tense? I've missed you_

_too ♥_

 

____**June 1 2010 12:24**__  _ _

yup, because you're back

and in essence so is *us*♥

 

____**June 1 2010 12:25**__  _ _

_You're even sweeter than Barista guy_

_____**June 1 2010 12:27**__  _ _ _

Is that his actual pet name??

 

____**June 1 2010 12:29**  _ _ _ _

_...no_

_that is what Mark and I call him..._

_in our conversations..._

_____**June 1 2010 12:30**_  _ _ _ _

Who's Mark?

 

 ____**June 1 2010 12:30** _ _ _ _

_A friend I've made somewhere between May and April..._

_and he ships Johnlock..._

_____**June 1 2010 12:32**__  _ _ _

...Oh

 

____**June 1 2010 12:35** _ _ _ _

 

_are you jealous?_

 

 ____**June 1 2010 12:36** _ _ _ _

No.

 

 ____**June 1 2010 12:37** _ _ _ _

_You're still my number 1_

_oxxx_

_____**June 1 2010 12:38** _ _ _ _ _

x  
So what's his name?

 

____**June 1 2010 12:40**  _ _ _ _

Ana?

* * *

 

 ____**June 1 2010 12:42** _ _ _ _

_Quick! What's the name of barista guy?!_

_____**June 1 2010 12:43**  _ _ _ _ _

**Oh my god! this is comedy gold!**

 

____**June 1 2010 12:44** _ _ _ _

____Mark! you arsehole!! just tell me already!!!_ _ _ _

____ _ _

________**June 1 2010 12:45** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** Fine, fine but I so won't let this  
**

** go down :)) **

**____**June 1 2010 12:46**  _ _ _ _ ** ___ _

_Git._

* * *

 

 _ _ _ _ _ **June 1 2010 12:48**_____  

seriously that's his name?

 

____**June 1 2010 12:50**_  _ _ _

_oh, hush._

_There was a reason we called him_

_barista guy..._

_____**June 1 2010 12:51**__  ___ 

and apparently that was it :))

 

____**June 1 2010 12:52** _ _ _ _

_oh my god! you and Mark are total gits_

____ _ _

________**June 1 2010 12:53**_  _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yeah, but you like me :*

 

____**June 1 2010 12:59**__  _ _

Ana?

 

 ____**June 1 2010 13:02** _ _ _ _

Did I piss you off?

 

 ____**June 1 2010 13:05** _ _ _ _

I did didn't I?

 

 _ _ _ _ **June 1 2010 13:09**____  

I'm sorry...please stop ignoring me...

 

 ____**June 1 2010 13:10** _ _ _ _

I'm sorry if I took it too far...

 

 _ _ _ _ **June 1 2010 13:12**____  

I'm probably annoying you even more...

 

 _ _ _ _ **June 1 2010 13:15**  _ ___ 

gonna stop now...gonna miss you again

* * *

 

_**June 2 2010 22:30** _

_(incoming call)_

_"Oh my god! Tom! I am so sorry! I just read your texts! I swear I'm not pissed at you, stupid phone decided to die on me and-"_

"Ana?"

_"...yeah?"_

"I like your voice"

_"..."_

_"oh"_

_"um...I like your voice too...anyways sorry for worrying you and making you all sad-"_

"that's fine, I got to hear your voice now"

_"oh"_

_"...me too"_

"Your voice is cute"

_"thanks..."_

"Ana?"

_"Yes, Tom?"_

"I've missed you"

_"..."_

_"I've missed you too,Tom"_

"Is it weird that I could imagine you smiling from here?"

_"No...not really...I guess..."_

"I feel much closer to you now"

_"ah yes, this marks as our turning point doesn't it?"_

"hehehe...our epistolary fic romance"

_"I like your laugh"_

"maybe one day I get to hear your laugh too"

_"my laugh is like an asthmatic losing their last breath"_

"but it would be cute for me"

_"oh my god, Tom! stop flirting with me!"_

"see! your laugh is cute!"

_"I can't believe I searched all day for a stupid ninja charger only to have this conversation"_

"all day? what about your work?"

_"oh...that"_

"Ana?"

_"damn! don't say my name like that I get distracted! anyways my work is really just internship"_

"oh"

_"yes,oh, I intern for the Philippine embassy here in London"_

"so you're about to go back now..."

_"and what? end our blossoming romance? no way...I got my uni to just send me the diploma and the embassy agreed"_

"what about Barrista guy..."

_"...Tom would it be really weird if I valued my friendship more than my romatic relationship?"_

"Ana?"

_"damn it ,Tom! anyways if I didn't met either you or Mark...and only had Barista guy...I would have left...'sides my boyfriend doesn't even know that much about me and vice versa"_

"are you saying that I was part of the reason, you did that?"

_"..."_

"..."

_"...essentially,yes"_

"..."

"Sweet dreams,Ana"

_"..."_

_"you too,Tom"_

_(end of call)_

* * *

 

 ~~~~_**June 3 2010 00:00** _

_~~~~~~I'm in love with you,Tom~~ _

_~~I wish you were in love with me~~ _

_~~because I hate this feeling.~~ _


	8. Augury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "have you already figured out who I am?"

_Ana_

Tom

_ Benedict _

Luke

**Martin**

**Mark**

_**Ian** _

...

( Group Message)

 _**June 3 2010 9:00** _

She just called me last night!!! and her voice is so cute

and I just couldn't stop smiling until the end

and I think I wanna meet her but I'm scared because

what if its just one sided?!?!

 

_**June 3 2010 9:10** _

_ fuck off  
_

__**June 3 2010 9:10**_  _

can't this wait?

 

_**June 3 2010 9:10** _

**This is Amanda, we're busy at the moment :)**

* * *

_**June 3 2010 9:30** _

_(incoming call)_

_"okay, Mark and Ian too, if your husband is awake...how do you break up properly???"_

** "Good morning to you too...Yes, Ian, even I could here the tripple questionmark" **

_"I won't swear because I like Ian and Ian feeds me"_

** "okay what brought this on?" ** _  
_

_"I realize I am being such a douche bag for trapping my boyfriend in a relationship that only works on one side when clearly he could be with someone else who could and would return his feelings"_

** "Ian says you would make a refreshing protagonist for a book" ** _  
_

_"Ana says Ian is great and therefore would receive licorice later on his office"_

** "okay, do the most sensible thing, just tell him tactfully and apologize for being such a douche or git" ** _  
_

_"okay, thanks...it pays to have a gay friend"_

** "good luck on your search for a sarcastic asexual one" ** _  
_

_"yeah, thanks and If I'm lucky might meet a sassy and sarcastic bi-sexual"_

** "Ian is asking about heteros" ** _  
_

_"crazy heteros?"_

_ "..."  
_

_"..."_

** "Weird pansexuals" **

_"you forgot to add unique"_

** "for what?" ** _  
_

_"demisexuals"_

_(end of call)  
_

**" I think Ana just came out..."** _  
_

**_"hmmm, Bi?"_**

** "No...Demi-Pansexual" _  
_**

**" _Oh! so that explains it"_**

** "I always thought she was bi..."  
**

**_"well...she always did the unexpected"_  
**

** "what explains it by the way?"  
**

**_"oh, Barista Guy"_  
**

** "Barista Guy?"  
**

**" _trans"_**

**" Oh"**

**_"_ Does she know?"  
**

**_"initial suspicions but she really didn't mind...breakfast is almost done, set the tables"_  
**

** "okay" **

* * *

 

 _**June 3 2010 11:00** _

_Xanthine, we need to talk about my doucheness and whole ass of shite._

_Meet me at this new japanese resto as my peace offering while I give you a list_

_why you should break up with this asshole me and find someone better._

_(incoming call)_

_"Xanthine?'_

_"oh...I'm at my flat why?"_

_"that fast?! nice I like the reception here"_

_"oh I am full of shite and I just realize this"_

_"nonononono I am not having another bout of deppression"_

_"yeah...just totally realize I am such a shite of a girlfriend"_

_"what?! No, hun it has nothing to do with you, you are utterly beautiful and you are being miserable because of me"_

_"oh, right sorry"_

_"yeah...breaking up rights are all yours"_

_"oh...reasons? you sure you don't want to eat at the resto first?"_

_"yes, it has tempura"_

_"okay...be safe"_

_**June 3 2010 11:15**  
_

_Don't text or call me for a while today, Tom_

_got important matters to do._

* * *

 

_**June 3 2010 10:00**  _

_okay, let's talk in the chat because that is easier.  _

 

(skype)

_ go, on tell us how it happened _

 

was it as cute just as Martin said so?

 

**Don't listen to their teasings and just tell us at your own pace :)**

 

Thanks,Martin

 

Anyways, so the last few days were awkward and I don't know why but yesterday it just went and disappeared when 

both of us kept sending messages at the same time and almost exact

so we ended up laughing over it and then I said I missed her and

she said she missed me too :">

 

**oh my god -amanda**

**sorry for that, I told amanda about it btw**

 

_ nice, so YOU are in love with her _

I'll be the cautious one and tell you to proceed with caution, Filming for Thor is done and they're just editing the scenes

by next year you'll be doing tours for the film then red carpet premier, how are we to say that by that time she still won't

figure it out?

 

I know...but until the film is released I'm still not that well-known,so it's fine if I pursue a relationship right now...

she knows I'm an actor other than that she hasn't asked anything more.

 

then what if the reason behind that is because she already figured it out?

 

_anyways we should worry about that when we cross that bridge for now continue with your story_

 

her battery died and I didn't know so I thought I pissed her off and kept on apologizing before stopping

then she called me nearing midnight...

I was a bit shocked and then I heard her explanation that her battery died and she spent the day looking for her

ninja charger

then we had a real talk

I think I was a bit creepy since I kinda blurted out that I like her voice but she said she likes mine as well

and

I just remembered that she already has a boyfriend and she just told me the day before yesterday

also she made another friend, he's name is Mark and ships Johnlock

and I think

no I am jealous of Mark

 

**woah**

**okay that's fine I never thought it would progress this fast**

**but still wow**

**and she already returned the favor of not-date last april**

**  
** oh yeah, those nic cage pranks were hilarious

 

traitors >:<

 

_so what do you plan to do now?_

 

she just told me not to talk to her right now...

 

**what?why?**

 

important matters...

I don't really know...maybe get closer to her for now?

 

then what?

 

I'll cross that bridge when I get there

 

(end of chat)

* * *

 

_**June 3 2010 13:30** _

_survived with minimal damage to person_

_amicable end with Xanthine_

 

 **_June 3 2010 13:32_ **

**oh**

**what did he said?**

 

**_June 3 2010 13:35_ **

_That I'm not that much of an arsehole since_

_I did this..._

_**_June 3 2010 13:38_ ** _

**He's really kind isn't he**

****_June 3 2010 13:40_ ** **

_I agree, it's a bit of a shame_

_I couldn't fall for him_

_**_June 3 2010 13:41_ ** _

**What do you plan to do now?**

 

**_June 3 2010 13:43_  **

_gonna find a job while I await news from my university_

 

 **_June 3 2010 13:46_ **

** I see, stop by here for dinner  
**

** and bring some clothes too **

** let's have a sleepover :) **

****_June 3 2010 13:49_ ** **

_kay, see you later :)_

* * *

 

**_June 3 2010 14:00_ **

_sorry our date got canceled :3_

_**_June 3 2010 14:02_**  _

it's fine, what did you have to do?

 

 **_June 3 2010 14:05_ **

_I broke up with my boyfriend, after realizing how_

_much of a monumental jerk and arsehole I was to him_

 

**_June 3 2010 14:09_  **

why do u say that?

 

 **_June 3 2010 14:11_ **

_I've been trapping him for 2 months in a relationship that won't_

_work since love wasn't mutual_

 

**_June 3 2010 14:15_  **

oh...were you in love with someone else?

 

 **_June 3 2010 14:19_ **

_No, just that I am incapable of feeling more than platonic for_

_him_

 

**_June 3 2010 14:22_  **

are you alright?

 

**_June 3 2010 14:24_ **

_just a bit...wary? melancholic?_

_I'm not really sure..._

 

 **_June 3 2010 14:28_ **

do u need cheering up?

 

**_June 3 2010 14:30_ **

_nah, my friend Mark plans to do that_

_later at his home, with food and sleepover_

_just gonna rewatch Suburban Shootout when I arrive_

_back at my flat_

 

**_June 3 2010 14:39_  **

okay, call me when you need someone to talk to

bye.

 

**_June 3 2010 15:00_ **

~~have you already figured out who I am?~~ **_  
_**


	9. Sexuality,Friendship and Indecisiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I sense a but"
> 
>  
> 
> "there is always a but" 
> 
>  
> 
> "when is there never a but? butts are awesome and I know for sure that no one, absolutely NO ONE beats Martin Freeman's arse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long overdue update :3 also sorry for Anne and Kat, I've made you polite ladies along with the other subscribers wait to long for the update.

_Ana_

**Mark**

**  
** _**Ian** _

_**June 3 2010 19:45** _ _**  
**_

_"I'm~ Hooooooome~!"_

_**"I can actually hear the squiggly lines too"**  
_

_"The word you're looking for is Tilde"_

**"As much as I am amused with how much almost irrelevant knowledge you have-"** _  
_

_"Pot...Kettle"_

_**"Both of you are writers,dear"**  
_

 

**"-And dinner is about to be served so let us head to the kitchen because Ana is surely famished"**

 

_"ah, married life and domesticity, what did you cook?"_

 

 **_"Oh, you're favorites, beef stew and chopsuey"_ **

 

 ** "I made some flan and bought some pudding too for desert" **

 

_"Olé!"_

 

_**"Drop your bags in your room first then change your clothes before eating okay?"**  _

_"Yes, Daddy~!"_

 

**"And don't run in the stairs!"**

**_"ah, isn't she so cute?"_  
**

**" wait until she grows up then tell me what you think"**

**_"oh well, at least we got to practice on her"_  
**

** "I'm pretty sure our child would never buy compounds just to create homemade fireworks" **

**_"She'll probably be the one supply them to our child"_  
**

** "Don't jinx it" **

* * *

**_22:30_  ** **  
**

**"So what you're telling us, is that you decided you were demi-pansexual instead of bisexual?"**

 

_"yes, base on the facts I've gathered, I am attracted to people regardless of their gender or the gender they identify with...aesthetically but when it comes to actual attraction, I must have a bond with them, not platonic by the way which lead me to the only reasonable and logical conclusion that I am a demi-pansexual"_

 

**"I sense a but"**

**" _there is always a but"_**  

 

_"when is there never a but? butts are awesome and I know for sure that no one, absolutely NO ONE beats Martin Freeman's arse"_

 

**"He's-"**

 

_**"He has Amanda"** _

 

_"I know, but I'm not blind"_

 

_"I'm allowed to look at the menu, just can't order from it"_

 

 _**"Just continue whatever you were going to say"** _

 

_"but I find it easier not being labeled...my mind constantly labels everything it sees, catalogues it and I can't just stop"_

 

**_"So its like you have a mind palace"_ **

 

_"something like that...only it isn't...I use the whole world for storing information and my brain automaticallt catalogues every information I processed."_

 

**_"that's fine"_ **

 

_"I know its fine"_

 

**" Does it bother you?"**

 

_"A bit?"_

 

**"then just put it out of your mind universe, near enough the planet but far enough for it not to be pulled in by the gravity"**

 

_"okay..."_

 

 _**"I'm glad you told us this, sweetie"** _

 

**"yes, this means a lot to us"**

 

_"oh...okay...you're welcome?"_

 

**"Well then let's watch Suburban Shootout then?"**

 

_"hohohohoyesss"_

 

* * *

**23:15**  

 

_"Bill is so cuuute"_

 

_"awwww"_

 

_"God, he makes me want to tease him mercilessly"_

 

_"I wanna see him cry"_

 

_"damn, that wiki was really wrong, boy knows how to handle sexual advances"_

 

**"Do you even know who he is?"**

 

_"no"_

 

_**"That's a first"** _

 

**"are you telling the truth"**

 

_"shhh...he's being an adorable dork right now"_

 

** "Ana..." **

 

_**"why?"**  _

 

_"maybe I just wanted this actor to be a mystery because then I won't go around telling his name, that way ...he is mine"_

 

**"twisted...but romantic in a way"**

 

_"I know of my mild psychopathic stalker tendencies"_

 

_**"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand its time to go to** **sleep"**_

* * *

 

  _Mr. Concerned Former Stranger Now Friend_

_> Dial _

 

_Yes >No_

__> Yes      No_ _

___> Yes      No_ _ _

___ _

 

____Yes >No_ _ _ _

_Yes >No_

__

_**June 3 2010 23:56**  _

_It takes 5 centimeters per second for a cherry blossom to reach the ground_

_if we were standing under those trees, with in that limited time frame_

_how many words could we have said?_

_or could not have said?_

_I once read a particular line about the silence in between._

_If we chose to speak in the silence that suddenly settles between us_

_we could have given birth to thousands of alternate universes depending_

_on the words we say and do not say to each other._

 

_> Send?_

 

__Yes >No_ _

 

_> Yes      No_

 

 

__Yes >No_ _

 

 

_**June 3 23:59** _

_If you met me in real life...you would probably_

_end up hating me..._

 

_> Delete?_

 

__> Yes      No_ _

___> Yes      No_ _ _

 

**___June 4 00:01_ _ _ **

___I'm sorry I'm so selfish_ _ _

___good bye, Tom._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left.


	10. 1095 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To Ana!"  
> "and Tom"  
> "and their epistolary romance!"  
> "that shouldn't have ended that way!"  
> "you are all drunk, the lot of you"

Tom

 

**Mark**

 

_**Ian**  _

 

**Martin**

 

_Benedict_

 

Luke

 

 

...

 

 _**June 4 2010 10:10** _

Ana? what did you mean by that?

I;m sorry I texted you at this unholy

hour but you worried me

 

 

 

_**June 4 2010 10:15**  _

Please answer me?

 

 

 

 

 _**June 4 2010 10:19** _

This must be annoying you but

call me?

 

 

 

 _**June 4 2010 10:25** _

Did your charger went ninja again?

 

 

 

 _**June 4 2010 11:30** _

Don't worry I;m not mad

hust worried...please call soon

:)

 

 

 

_**June 4 2010 12:30** _

**_Ana, this is not funny_ **

**_wher are you?_ **

 

 

**__**June 4 2010 12:32** _ _ **

**__**young lady, it is rude to just leave** _ _ **

**__**with telling us!** _ _ **

 

 

 

**__**_**June 4 2010 12:39** _ ** _ _ **

**__**_**I'll tell Mark to put so many** _ ** _ _ **

**__**_**johnlock scenes you would hyperventilate!!!** _ ** _ _ **

 

 

 

 

 

**__**_**_**June 4 2010 12:45** _ ** _ ** _ _ **

********We're worried.** ** ** **

********I'm worried.** ** ** **

********For our sake's just please tell us you're fine?** ** ** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**June 10 2010 12:54** _

I'm worried

 

 

 

 

_**June 10 2010 12:59**  _

You still haven't called...

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **June 10 2010 13:00** _

Did I do something?

 

 

 

 

 

_**June 10 2010 13:10** _

That was pretentious of me...

 

 

 

 

_**June 10 2010 13:20** _

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards, 120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

"I'm sorry...please tell me what's wrong?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**June 10 2010 13:25** _

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

 

**_"you twat! how come you didn't tell us that was your last day?!"_ **

 

_**"I will hunt you down for a proper goodbye!"** _

 

_**"just leaving suddenly after our heart to heart what about To-"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**June 12 2010 13:40** _

**Tom, this is Martin...I've heard what happened**

**do you need some ear?**

 

 

 

 

**_**June 12 2010 14:10** _ **

_Luke's coming over, just thought to warn you_

 

 

 

 

 

__(20 days)_ _

"I won't say anything other than take care of yourself"

 

"thanks"

 

"at least think about the telivision offers"

 

"I'm thinking of accepting the theater acts"

 

"good bye, Tom"

 

 

 

_**July 14 2010** _

_"Is he going to be fine today?"_

 

** "Who?" **

 

**"Our friend Tom...its their monthsary"**

 

**"Him and** **Ben?"**

 

**"oh nonononono?!"**

 

_"their refers to him and Ana"_

 

** "Ana?" **

 

**"a girl he 'met' through a mis sent text"**

 

** "why are you both worried then?" **

 

_ "she just suddenly disappeared in his life _

_ bloke hasn't been lively since _ _then_ "

 

 

 

_(50 days)_

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

 

"..."

 

"I just watched 5 centimeter per second...I think you would have like that too"

"I miss-"

 

 

 

_(71 days)_

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

"sorry, I forgot our monthsary last month...happy monthsary of our friendship"

 

 

**September 14**

**"Two days before her birthday then..."**

 

_**"oh, dear... what would you like to do then?"** _

 

**"Bookstore...we need more books"**

 

_**"Mark..."** _

 

**"I need something for my fanfiction...series three and all that you know"**

 

 

 

 

_(104)_

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

 

"you never told me your birthday...bit unfair isnt it?"

 

 

 

_**September 16** _

**"Oh, who's birthday is it?"**

 

**"A dear friend who's not here"**

 

**"christ, sorry that was rude of me"**

 

**"It's fine, she was a bit of git"**

 

**"What's her name...if you don't mind"**

 

**" Ana"**

 

 

 

 

_(163)_

"look atleast a bit happy for the audience"

 

_"I'll try"_

 

_"we'll talk later, Tom"_

 

 

 

_(170)_

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

"why won't you answer?"

 

 

 

_(203)_

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

 

"you're still using the same phone...or at least the same number if you really wanted to no longer speak with me why haven't you change-"

 

 

 

 

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

_"Happy monthsary"_

 

 

_(213)_

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

 

"Merry christmas whereever you are"

 

 

( _221)_

_"This is Ana, kindly piss off, unless you have something important to say by my standards,120 seconds,speak after the beep"_

 

"Many happy returns...that's what we say here"

 

 

 

 

_"The number you dialed cannot be reached"_

 

"This is the end then?"

 

 

 

 

 

( _300)_

_"Your call cannot be completed as dialed"_

 

 

"..."

 

 

 

 

_**April** **14**_

_" Any news from Ana?"_

 

**"no, none at all, anyways break is about to be over in 5 make sure everything is fine then"**

 

 

 

 

**"how was it?"**

 

_ "bad" _

 

 

 

  _(330)_

_"Your call cannot be completed as dialed"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(367)_

_"Your call cannot be completed as dialed"_

 

 

 

 

_(390)_

_"It's about time you move on"_

"..."

 

 

 

_(414)_

_"Your call cannot be completed as dialed"_

 

"I miss your voice"

 

 

 

_(500)_

 

 

"Just because some cute girl likes the same bizarro crap you do, doesn't make her your soul mate"

"Tom?"

 

"nothing, Luke"

 

 

 

**_September 16_  **

 

_**"To Ana!"** _

 

**"and Tom"**

 

**"and their epistolary romance!"**

 

_ "that shouldn't have ended that way!" _

 

"you are all drunk, the lot of you"

 

 

_(650)_

 

"thank you for your support"

 

"ehehehe, no, sorry I have no one at the moment"

 

 

_(1000)_

 

"almost three years, I'm glad you recovered"

 

"hmm, what did you say?"

 

"...congratulations on your success"

 

 

 

_**April 14**  _

 

"happy monthsary, dear"

 

 

_(1094)_

 

"tomorrow marks the third year"

 

 

 

 _ **June 4** **2013**_  

 

_"-on the other news, the Philippine Embassy's new ambassador has landed and would officially take post the moment she enters her office, she is also the youngest ambassador the Philippine embassy had"_

 

_"young, talented and beautiful, guess guys would be lining up to get visas for the Philippines just to meet her"_

 

_"ah well, from what her friends say they'll have a better chance spotting her at a bookshop than inside her office"_

 

_"smart young lady who loves to read, well blokes out there who want to have a chance with her better read up"_

 

_"anyways, on today's headlin-"_

 

**_"Have you seen the news?"_ **

 

**"why?"**

**_"I think, Ana just became the new ambassador"_  
**

 

**"shite, Tom!"**

 

_**"fuck, I forgot about him"** _

 

**"Quick, call Ben or Martin!!"**

 

 

 

"Luke, she's back"

 

"who?"

 

"Tom?"

 

"who's back, Tom"

 

 

"I am going to hang up if-"

"Ana"

 

"what? I thought you moved o-"

 

"She's back"

 

 


End file.
